


Always

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, derek/scott friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's in love with Stiles but thinks he's about to lose him. Stiles was never going to let Derek go in the first place. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I'm a big sap that really loves writing out love confessions that are so cheesy and gross you need to call a dentist right away. Well, at least, that's the reaction I aim for. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's day! <3
> 
> As always, find me at shewhorunswiththemoon on tumblr :)

Derek hadn’t realized it was Valentine’s Day. He usually doesn’t keep track of the day, except that Scott is talking about something during their Co-Alpha brunch and it’s sending him into a flurry of panic.

“So, Stiles was going on and on about how excited he is for this date he has tonight.” Scott says, raising an eyebrow at Derek expectantly.

“Did he? With who?” Derek asks, trying to sound as calm as possible, when he’s anything but. Scott’s shoulders visible sag and he looks down at his eggs.

“Or maybe it wasn’t a date; yeah maybe he said he was going to be late.” Scott stammers.

“He was excited to be late for something?” Derek teases. Scott shrugs. “It’s okay, Scott. If he has a date, that’s great. I’m happy for him.”

“But why isn’t it you?! Come on, Derek! How many years have you been in love with him, forever?” Scott asks. 

“Scott, I don’t know what to tell you. I took too long. I’m a chicken shit, who knows. But, Stiles has a date tonight, and I can’t stop him.” Derek shrugs. Scott rolls his eyes.

“You just called yourself a chicken shit. God, you are so in love with Stiles, you’re starting to sound like him.” Scott laughs. Derek throws a home fry at his face. “You could you know.”

“Could what?” Derek asks.

“Stop him.”

“That’d be selfish, Scott.” Derek replies.

“Probably, but look, man, you’re made for each other. Make a grand gesture; put that other date to shame, seriously. I can’t take Stiles dating someone other than you, it seems wrong.” Scott takes a bite of egg and swings his fork to point at Derek. “Consider it dude. Consider telling him how you feel. I mean you’ve been living together for a year now, you’ve been friends since our pack has been fully formed, and you spend every minute with each other. Derek, I’m not a born wolf like you but my years spent being one, I know that, that’s practically being wolfy married.”

“Wolfy married? Now who sounds like Stiles.” Derek jokes. Scott sticks his tongue out at him and they laugh, finishing their meals in peace.

Later, when Derek’s at home, lazing on the couch, petting their cat Binx, while he purrs on Derek’s stomach he gets that punch to the gut feeling when he realizes just how right Scott is. They _are_ wolfy married and Derek hasn’t realized it. Stiles says it’s because he’s such a sourwolf and so out touch with his feelings, which is true but he won’t admit that to Stiles. But he’s getting it now. He’s been so content, so happy, he hasn’t realized how terrified and lost he’d be without Stiles. He can’t imagine losing him. He won’t imagine it. Scott’s right, he’s got to do something.

But he doesn’t get much time to think up a plan before the door is being whipped open and the overwhelming, beautiful smell that is Stiles announces his arrival home from work.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles sing songs. Derek doesn’t question, or think of his actions he just does. He gets up and walks over to Stiles, cupping his face and kissing him with everything he’s got. The only thing he doesn’t prepare for is the half second Stiles freezes and then wraps his hands around Derek’s waist and kisses back.

“What was that for?” Stiles asks when they pull apart, blinking, those whiskey eyes staring into Derek’s, fondly.

“Because, I love you.” Derek hears Stiles breath catch and it makes him grin. Derek’s still holding Stiles head between his hands and he leans in again to peck him on the lips. “And I’m sorry.”

“For?” Stiles asks, slowly and in between soft, quick breaths.

“For not telling you sooner, for not taking my chance, for letting you think I wanted to be just friends, or roommates, for not _seeing_ it sooner, that if I didn’t speak up I was going to lose you. Anyone in their right mind would realize you’re the one. God, I’m so sorry.” Derek looks down to the ground, letting his hands go. Before he gets to take a step back, Stiles is catching his fingertips and then sliding his long, lean fingers down to wrap around Dereks’ wrists and bring Dereks’ hands up to Stiles’ waist. Stiles throws his arms around Derek and leans in to kiss Derek this time. A kiss that leaves a deep, warm, solid feeling in his stomach of safety, hope, home and everything that just feels like _Stiles_.

When they pull apart, Stiles only pulls his head back slightly so they’re staring at each other, but never letting go of Derek and Derek really doesn’t mind it.

“I always knew we weren’t roommates, Derek. It never needed to be said.” Stiles whispers. He’s smiling, shyly, at Derek through his eyelashes and Derek’s heart is thumping rapidly.

“What?” Derek asks.

“I _know_ you, Derek. I know that, it’s not that, you hate sharing your feelings, but it’s that you’ve been terrorized into being _terrified_ to trust someone that much. So, you never needed to tell me in words, or kiss me. It’s that I saw it, without hesitation, that you loved me. That I was yours and you were mine.”

“So, the date you’re really excited about tonight?” Derek asks, hopeful.

“It was coming home after work to you, Binx, Loads of Marvel, because I’m a nice boyfriend like that and Chinese takeout.” Stiles grins up at him and Derek tightens his grip around the man's waist and brings him closer.

“Boyfriend.” Derek echoes, feeling pleased.

“Yes, dummy.” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. Derek leans in and kisses the sarcasm away. When he pulls back, Stiles’ cheeks are pink, Derek smirks with satisfaction.

“You were always mine?” Derek whispers. Stiles looks up at him then, face growing soft again, hand coming around to cup Derek’s cheek.

“Always.” Stiles says, confidently. Derek grins.

“How long have you been telling people we’ve been dating?” Derek jokes. Stiles smirks up at him.

“Since my sophomore year in High School.” Stiles replies. Derek chokes on his laughter.

“Stiles, sophomore year? We hated each other then.” Derek laughs.

“I know, that was our honeymoon phase.” Stiles smile is so bright and happy; Derek doesn’t have any other reply but to kiss him again. And again, and again, and always. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps. Scott knew (since sophomore year in high school) that Stiles loved and was 'dating' Derek. He just wanted to help them along and make Derek realize they were actually dating too. Because they all know Derek so well at this point, and they know he had no idea that they were 'wolfy' married. :)


End file.
